


practice makes comfort

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [62]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Married life means Kensi has to at least try and let her guard down a little.





	practice makes comfort

Kensi has been taking care of Kensi for years now. Decades even. To be married to Deeks is to lessen her control over that a little more than she has done during their relationship. Actually calling him Marty might help with that. Still, it is hard to change the habits that have got her to this point. 

"I can hear you thinking. Like a big old rusted generator," Deeks murmurs while wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

"Rusted? Really?" 

"Generator though. Productive."

"Stop talking," she sighs, as her shoulders relax. As usual, he has taken all her tension away.


End file.
